Zombie Land
by Rikku's twin
Summary: Welcome to Zombie Land where survival is your first and only concern.


**I know . . . I know . . . yet another new story. I'm actually planning on updating Last Chance today though and i kind of have writer's block with the story Forgotten :/ But i have every intention of updating that one too :) Anyways . . . this idea for this story just kind of popped into my head after watching Zombie Land again last night. It's probably going to be a really short story. **

_'lajflafka'=Lilly's thoughts_

**_Anyways, here it is. :) I own nothing  
_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Welcome to Zombie Land

'_How did everything get so fucked up so fast? One day I was just a normal teenage girl, the next I wake up to a distorted mother, drooling and growling over me. Imagine my shock when she tried to bite me! After I hit my mom in the head with a bat until she stopped moving I was quick to get the fuck out of there. I watched enough movies to realize what was happening. So I did the first thing that came to mind; I jumped in my mom's big black Cadillac and called my best friend to see if he was infected. Thank God he wasn't, but he had a similar problem with his mother . . . That bitch cop was probably near impossible to kill. I don't even want to think about what her 'man voice' sounded like when she was well . . . Dead. _

_That day, when Oliver hopped into the car with his mom's gun held tightly in his hands we knew things would never be the same. We were all we had left in this world. _

_It's been about 4 months since that day and it's safe to say that me and Oliver are probably the last two people alive in the State of California. Bummer. I thought the Governator would surely kick some zombie ass. _

_Along the way, me and Oliver have picked up some simple, but essential survival rules. 1. Cardio is everything. Lucky for me, I was the track/swimming star at my high school. 2. Double Tap. I learned that one when I hit this big bubbling beast in the head with a bat once and I let out a sigh of relief too soon when it fell to the ground. That fucker almost bit my leg off! Good thing Ollie was there to shoot him before he got a yummy Lilly sandwich. 3. NEVER . . . I repeat NEVER assume your safe . . . Especially when you're in a gas station bathroom stall . . . Oliver almost had his . . . Well we don't need to go into detail. Ollie doesn't like to relive that day. _

_I remember when the world used to be a beautiful place, where the only thing you had to look for was other human beings . . . Now . . . It's infected with monsters.' _

Lilly sighed as she got out of the car, sporting ripped jeans and for once, a clean white t-shirt, and a little shot gun strapped to her hip. When she heard a growling noise Lilly quickly pulled out her gun and turned to her right, and shot the incoming zombie in the head, sending it sliding to her feet. _'Welcome to Zombie Land.'_

"Hurry up Lilly, I'm hungry." Oliver wined as he rubbed his growling stomach. If Lilly didn't know better she would have assumed that her best friend's stomach was a zombie.

"Relax, we'll get the food." Lilly rolled her eyes as she opened up the trunk of the car, pulling out an axe, a chainsaw, and a bat. As they walked into the big wal-mart Lilly handed Oliver the bat and axe. "Hold these . . ." The blonde took in a deep breath before she started singing as loud as she could. "You get the beeeeeeeeeeeeeeest of both worlds! Chill it out, take it slow! Then you rock out the show!"

Lilly smirked and started the chainsaw when she heard a loud growl and a big zombie appeared at the end of one of the isles. "Let's play." Came Lilly's cocky response as the obvious zombie employee came running at her. With one not so swift movement the zombie was cut in half. "That thick fucker killed my chainsaw!" Lilly laughed as she tossed the now dead useless chainsaw to the ground.

"Lilly!" Came Oliver's panicked voice as he ran around a corner, a scrawny zombie quick on his heals.

"Toss me the bat!" Oliver quickly complied, running towards his blonde friend. "Don't swing, don't swing!" The brunette cried as Lilly squared up, getting ready to swing with the baseball bat firmly in her hands. "Swing!" Oliver yelled as he slid underneath the bat.

Lilly just smirked and swung as hard as she could, sending the zombie flying back a couple feet as she nailed it right in the face. "Home run!" The blonde cried out triumphantly holding the bat above her head, dancing around a bit before she remembered her very important rule and swung down on the growling beast's head one more time, relaxing when she saw his body go limp. _'Thank you sophomore year softball.' _Lilly smiled as she dropped the bloody bat to the ground.

A much deeper growl was heard now at the end of the next isle. "Hooooooooly shit . . ." Lilly said softly to herself as she looked at the big zombie in overalls. "I'm going to need the axe . . ."

Oliver quickly handed his friend the axe as she took a couple steps forward. "Tell me what you don't like about yourself." Lilly laughed at her own joke in reference to the show Nip/Tuck. The beast just growled again angrily as it started walking towards the petite girl. "Oh I see." Lilly said as if the zombie was talking to her. "Well we're just going to trim some of that fat off and next we'll work on that face of yours." With one last growl, the zombie came running at Lilly who was proceeded to swing the axe full force into the beast's stomach and then pulled it out only to do it again. _'I guess mom was right when she said all of those years of sports, kickboxing, and that year at the gun club would really come in handy one day. Who knew I'd use those skills to kill zombies . . . And her.' _The blonde thought as she hacked away at the enormous zombie until it fell to the ground . . .at least its leftover pieces. "Aw damnit! He got blood all over my new shirt!" Lilly pouted, looking down at her now blood splattered white shirt.

"I think you've lost it Lilly." Oliver said as they calmly walked the isle's of wal-mart, looking for something to eat.

"4 months of killing zombies will do that to you." Lilly casually picked up a Dorito's bag, examining it before she tossed it aside. "It's funny how you're still squeemish around blood and gore though." She laughed as Oliver danced around a puddle of blood to get to some donuts.

"I can't help it. I'm not a killer."

"I guess you're lucky to have someone like me around then." Lilly laughed a bit as she gently nudged her friend, but she stopped laughing and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a beautiful brunette girl dressed in very tight black pants and a white shirt run out of the back.

"Help! Please!" Her desperate southern accent rang out.

Lilly just stood there, looking at the southern belle awestruck for a second before her instincts kicked in and she pulled out her little shotgun, running after the girl who just disappeared into the back.

The second Lilly turned the corner she felt a fist collide with her nose, sending her to the ground, with her weapon spinning away from her. "Son of a bitch!" The blonde held her nose gushing blood.

"We'll take that." The brunette smirked as she grabbed the gun, pointing it at Lilly who was still on the ground. Oliver entered slowly a couple of seconds later with his hands in the air; a shorter blonde boy was pointing a big shotgun at the back of his head.

"YOU BITCH! YOU BROKE MY NOSE!" Lilly cried out as she slowly stood up and took a threatening step towards the brunette girl.

"Give us your car keys!"

"Go to hell!" Lilly yelled definitely only to be hit with the but of her own gun on her nose again. "Fuck!" The blonde stumbled back, cradling her nose.

"Here." Oliver carefully pulled out the car keys and held them up for the blonde boy behind him.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Came his cocky country accent.

"Come on Jackson, let's get out of here." Miley smiled as she walked backward, pointing the gun at the scowling blonde girl.

Once the brother and sister were gone Lilly quickly turned to her friend. "Really Oliver!? REALLY!? You just gave them the keys!?"

"Well what was I supposed to do!? They had GUNS POINTED AT OUR HEADS!"

"Ugh, whatever. Just patch me up will you? That hick did a real number on my nose."

Oliver just sighed and nodded as they walked down to the pharmacy isle and pulled out some things that would help the blonde's nose.

"Wow . . .she throws quite a punch . . ." Oliver observed as Lilly sat down.

"No shit. She's going to get it when I find her." Lilly growled as Oliver kneeled in front of her.

"I should have known you wouldn't let this go . . . Ok . . . She dislocated your nose. So I'm going to have to pop it to the side. I'm not going to lie . . . This is going to hurt like a bitch so just grit your teeth and bear with me."

Lilly just nodded and closed her eyes as Oliver placed his thumbs on either side of her nose. "1 . . . 2 . . . 3!"

"AGH!!!" Lilly cried out as Oliver popped her nose back into place with a sickening crack.

"There. All done. Now we just gotta put this little guy on here and we're all good." Oliver smiled as he placed a little white strip over the blonde's nose.

"Thank God your mom made you take that little medical class last year." Lilly sighed as she stood up and wiped some of the blood off her face.

"Yeah . . ." Oliver looked down and kicked a stray piece of food away. Neither one of them really ever talked about their parents, they tried to laugh it off, but in reality . . . The truth that they had to kill their parents still stung.

"Well . . ." Lilly cleared her throat. "Let's get some food and find a new vehicle." Lilly smiled a bit, placing her hand on Oliver's back as they walked through the store.

"Now there's the Lilly I know . . . Always thinking with her stomach." Oliver smiled.

"And then we'll go find that bitch and shoot her!" The blonde said a little too happily as Oliver's smile dropped.

The brunette boy just sighed. "I spoke too soon."

'_Rule 4: NEVER trust a pretty face.'  
_

**Well, there you have it. I hope switching between Lilly's thoughts and the normal P.O.V. wasn't too confusing. And yes, i decided to make them all bad ass . . . except for Oliver lol Anyways, leave a review. Tell me what you think and if i should continue :)**

* * *


End file.
